User talk:Tephra
Talk to ◄► Tephra ◄► ---- Talk Archives *Archive I — Current Did you notice that images uploaded by Polsk Szlachcic say "18 minut temu" Whitch is Polish for 18 Minutes ago.. Strange. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 16:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweden On the sweden page i need you to add Vyborg and Narva to the Fortresses. Turns out they arent towns. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 15:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Coding I have limited knowlage on coding and things like that, and i tried multiple arrangements and could not find one that would let them both stay there. Also, check out my latest blog. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Replies Hi, This is a response to your comment on my profile. I get my sources from beta versions and stuff in the game's files There are lots of betas of MB out there. This is the most interesting one http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=722 it's also the first Hi Tephra! I dont't know how to add links when I'm editing. But I can give you the link so you can add it yourself http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=1066 Please note Tephra, that the brf and texture files in the undead pack are copy and pastes of the original files found in the GAME'S folders\files (not that there's anything wrong with it, just saying) Need help? I'll cut it short; I'm terribly bored, I've got a fairly decent established wiki (jakanddaxter.wikia.com) and I (obviously) like the M&B series. Since my own wiki is more or less done at the moment regarding most background maintenance and other work I'm wondering if this one needs anything done? I'm fairly decent with setting up an infobox/navbox, mediawiki code, category structure, template structure, whatever, the whole boogaloo. Does this wiki need anything and if so could I be of assistance? If so I'd be glad if we could talk it over. Light Daxter - Talk 15:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) With 'done at the moment' I meant 'done with stuff I consider important or otherwise relevant to my interests'. Of course you could only be 'finished' if every single one of your articles is top-notch and whatnot but that's not gonna happen anytime soon (mostly because I never liked contributing). Which brings me to my next point, I DO own WF&S but I don't play it (because I think it's shit) but I as I said I have no interest in contributing (as in, plain straight-on article edits) either way. If you don't need any work on the stuff I mentioned in the first message thats fine too, I'll go back to conquering Calradia. --Light Daxter - Talk 16:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Meh you'll know the wiki better than me. From the top of my head I can think of; a better infobox template, better navbox template, better page management templates (or in general, better templates everywhere), improved category structure, a good MediaWiki css + js (+any other MW pages) set-up, perhaps standardized layouts and perhaps after all that there's the background maintenance from special:specialpages (all the wanted/unused/uncategorized, etc. stuff). --Light Daxter - Talk 16:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Sorry i havent been around. I manage alot of other Wikis and i dont have time to maintain all of them. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 01:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Helping Thanks for the advice. I'm jumping around on articles right now. But when I get some time off, is there anything in particular that you think we need to focus on? Newtype0083 01:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Tephra That girl on your profile, is she named Tephra? Teonod ;), FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SUN! 21:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :No, she is Nari, my main character. You can read about her here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me how to improve my pages and make them better. The main thing I want to learn is how to make the contents page I cannot find a button to make the contents page and have never found out how. Thanks Seriz 11:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Which faction is the easiest to conquer? Hey, Tephra, which faction in Warband do you think is the easiest to conquer? Personally, my opinion is the Sarranids, because they don't have very good armor, and my weapons cut right through them. The same thing goes for Vaegirs. What do you think? Dashspin 23:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Psh http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lenopow/Improvements?s=wl#article-comments Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, recommending User:Madned for administrator like me. That way he can also mess around with the site css if he wants. Flaviojs 23:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back Meet me on Chat. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Azgad I did the page like any other, But the sections got messed up... What happend? Azgad Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Azgad2 What did i do wrong with the page? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Featured Mods Hi Tephra. I'm relatively new here, but I love this wiki and as you've seen have started contributing some WFAS stuff. I'd like to see that featured mod section on the front page get off the ground to show how alive the community still is. Though I'm not a creator of the mod, I've played The Last Days quite a bit and could write up a page for it. Or is it only the mod creators you'd like to work on that? Let me know!Stalwart1 03:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Stalwart1 A little hand? Hi, I'm new here as you can see: I checked this wiki, and I thought I could help, there are some incomplete articles which could be easily completed. To start, where do I get the number of visitor a day to this wiki? Thanks in advance. The game hunt 02:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat If your on right now, Get on the Chat. If not, Ignore this. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Availability? Hey. Are you the only currently-active admin here, or are there any others? Also, are you currently the main guy here? D: Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 13:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you have steam? We could play together? :) Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 14:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see :/ Have you ever actually thought of making some kind of roleplay here? I mean, I saw your Nari character's page, and, if we could also create the roleplay towns/villages, this could be quite fun. Don't you think? Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 18:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Check http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/ . They have been roleplaying quite successfully. Yeah, they have good player-base, but inviting people to roleplay here wouldn't be that hard. I have quite many friends who I could invite to this wikia, so we could work together. So basically, players are not the problem. Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 19:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Administrator What do i have to do to become an admin? Fire-lord; Pyrokinetic Jedi If no one ever talks things out how can we have world peace? 00:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tephra, I'm Frank Elliott (aka captain lust). I recently started working at Taleworlds doing community management and public relations. I really like what you've done with the wiki and was wondering if you'd be interested in collaborating with me on a related project. My skype is frankelliott555 so if you're interested, please add me there and I'll run the details by you. Captainlust (talk) 09:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Frank Steam? captain_of_lust 07:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Frank (captain lust) Thanks! Hey Tephra, Cheers for editing my new elgante article! What did you change exactly? Stilldontgeddit (talk) 07:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Background Been trying to change it since we got this Wikia. It just wont change. I sent a help request to Wikia. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I have changed background color which you have started recently for all 5 kingdoms lords and ladies except vaegirs because i think that the color which as been kept in Kingdom of Vaegirs page doesn't actually match the same color as that of in the game.Not even a little.Opr12345 (talk) 20:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) NEW MB GAME ^_^ Taleworlds announced a new MB Game. They say It's a sequal to Warband. Check out the page i wrote. Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 21:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry. Smelly SockZ (talk) 09:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I added an image to Practice Horse, which didn't have one. Is that okay? Smelly SockZ (talk) 09:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo Tephra. Seeing as I'm new here, just wondering if it's okay to link words (i.e. if it said 'Kulum', making that word a link to the 'Kulum' page) or if you don't like having hundreds of links on pages. I just also wanted to mention that most of the pages lacking images are from Mount and Blade: With Fire and Sword, which I don't have :( Anyways, c'ya! Smelly SockZ (talk) 20:21, December 5, 2012 (UTC) In response to my topic on perpetual night, being new to a wikia interface and being unable to find a way to reply to you on the topic itself, I none the less felt the need to thank you for your swift reply to my inquiry and for pointing me to another forum where I could possibly find the answers I seek and so shall use this talk page for that purpose if you do not mind. I have already gone to the forums you linked and made a similiar post to the one I made here and hopefully someone there can aid me further. Once more, many thanks for the help and the swift reply. -In Darkness Hello, I'm the person that left the request for the article on the diplomacy mod. Thank you for such a fast reply! I just read it and it has some great content. My thanks to whoever assembled the page. I don't think it is right for my current save but I will definately have it for my next game. Thank you. :) P.S. I will be joining the wiki. I don't know when, but before M&B2 so I can help with the inevitable influx of information. Cheers! Oh! Sorry for not signing that message! /\ 17:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Congradulations! Hey! It's me again, the guy who asked for the diplomacy mod :) I just wanted to say congradulations on almost 6000 edits on this wiki! I hope you can keep that number going up untill IT'S OVER 9000!!! Cheers! 12:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC)